


夜光虫

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 1





	夜光虫

——凛月是吾辈的弟弟。

什么都不像站在自己面前这副瘦小的身躯那么叫自己惊讶。漆黑蜷曲的头发，不健康的雪白皮肤，泛着光亮的红眸和不知是倦怠还是冷漠的彻骨眼神。  
当零正踌躇是该先和他打个招呼，还是吩咐仆人动作，凛月已经趿着木屐走到了他跟前，眼睛里浮现出了和他身上任何一处困倦都不相符的兴致。残雪未融，风凛冽的气息和清晨的微熹很是般配，撩动着凛月雪白的羽织边角，将他眼角几缕乱发拽开，在这双深不见底的红色眼眸直视下，零感到将近窒息的凝固。  
而它的主人像是决定好了什么般，忽然流露了一个不似人类的笑容，慢慢开口说了话。  
“虽然快要睡着了，不过姑且打声招呼吧。早安，哥哥。”

| 1 夜光虫  
|梅雨零x萤火凛月 二设注意

||远处竹林沙沙作响，靠近了能听出是雨点敲在窗棂上，每颗都仿佛是崩落在弦上的音色。空气中仍然含着融雪的气味，枝头却已经绽出星点的细蕊，乱条伸展变了初黄。雾蒙蒙的黄昏沉甸甸地压了下来，笼着寂静的宅子，似乎指引着万方的风息预兆乍到的阳春。  
朔间零在此时苏醒了过来。  
黄昏是他朔间血统一族的早晨，即使再怎么与本家不和，血脉仍然是最不讲理抑且无法改变的。因此上古留下的这些习惯，也存在在他的躯体之中。  
他掀开被褥，整了整和服的衣摆，赤着脚向纸门走去。在走廊的窗口茫然盯了一会儿寂寥的雨日，见雨将停，便想起什么似的，垂下眼在下方的宅邸区域寻找某个人的身影。  
凛月似乎还没有起来。  
据说猫一天要睡20个小时，零觉得自己的弟弟的睡眠时间已经相当接近这个数字，不知道这算不算朔间凛月身为“异常”所表现出的行为之一。本家人将他转接到自己手上已经接近两周，即便确定凛月这般作息是他的常态，零也没有丝毫放松警惕的打算。

朔间，日日树，深海三家在术士上是公认的强大的存在，甚至有被夸张到月读，天照和建速须佐这样三贵子一般的类比。然而到了现代，其余两家已逐渐融入了现代都市，朔间一族的本家仍然固执的深居山林，就连日常服装都还是传统的和服。  
这也难怪，因为他们一族的术式，本就是以庇护自身和防御为主的。家中长辈的思想大多有些守旧，也是由此，自己的父亲才会带着母亲和自己搬了出去。  
洗漱完毕后零斟酌了片刻挑了米灰色的羽织，这个颜色和深灰色的皮靴最为搭配。相对早春单着和服仍然偏冷了点，零搭了一件深棕色的及膝条纹毛料外套，最后将浅灰长围巾搭上了肩，如同披肩一样自然地散了下来。  
晚上有乐队的工作会面，因此零会有意让穿着趋近现代。不过迄今他倒已经对穿着没有太多顾虑，和服实际上也成了他身为偶像的独特之处。尽管穿着西装和其他服饰也有不同的魅力，大多数时间零还是情愿接受出生至今家中墨守成规的穿衣习惯。  
打理完毕，零交握手臂迈着稳健的步子向客卧走去，在走廊上行走时四周仍然是宽阔不见底的寂静，似乎和过去几年一样在宅邸里只身一人地生活。仆人每隔三天会来打扫一下屋子，父母一年会有两三次从海外归来。而凛月的存在并没有给家中平添多少活跃的气氛——零拉开纸门，里头空无一人。  
“凛月？”  
出于礼仪不自知地说了一声打扰了便轻轻进了屋，床铺的被褥被很随便地叠向一边，零伸手摸了一下被子和床单覆盖的地方，里头还残留着点余温。  
哪去了呢。零用食指和拇指扣住下巴，盯着房间里整齐的摆设。与其说房间主人擅长整理，倒不如认为主人完全没有动过这些东西。一番思忖后零走到客房的窗口，雨完全停歇，只带着点隐约的雾气，不太费力就能在不远处找到目标的身影。  
凛月坐在走廊尽头，两只手搭在木板边沿，双腿伸进了池塘里。俯视角度他的和服漆黑深不见底，衬得他身形更加消瘦，同时，由此雪白的双腿便异常显眼，像淤泥里生出的雪白并蒂莲。凛月低着头注视着自己在水中的倒影，双腿轻轻晃荡着，波澜中也透着睡意。游鱼时而向这片旋涡趋近麋聚起来，时而在略有激荡的涟漪里受惊，调转行至远处。  
看上去又盲目又有着绝望了的期待。

“汝这样很容易感冒的，凛月。”  
明明早就知道这个人在站在自己身后，凛月还是懒散地等他说完些不痛不痒的话再搭理他。  
实际上他确实也觉得有些冷了，把脚从池塘里抽回来，再泡下去血管大概会被冻到僵硬吧。小腿上还全是正流淌的水柱，露珠中隐藏着夜气。零走上前蹲下身，拿着准备好的毛巾帮他仔细擦干。  
凛月对于兄长服侍自己认为理所当然。过去在本家时他就习惯了受人照顾——也可以默认他依赖着周围人的照顾生活，来了这里日子反倒没有过去便利。即便本家的那些长辈不待见自己，多少也对自己忌惮几分。  
更何况因为自己是那种存在，按照历代的规矩本就该把自己好生伺候着。  
零在擦拭的过程里顺便仔细打量了嫡亲的弟弟几分。容貌的对比上毫无疑点可言，可是明明只比自己小了一岁，身材未免相差太多。凛月矮了自己小半个头，细弱的躯体加上嗜睡容易让人拿黑色的幼猫比喻他，不过，幼猫是咬不死人的吧。  
——虽然凛月也只是差点“咬死”人而已。  
这些话自然不会说出口，零确认已经完全擦干后拿起一旁整齐叠好的米白色羽织给他披上，这样的天气单穿着长襦袢和羊毛长着就到室外，光是看着就觉得寒冷。待系好了结，他意识到凛月正盯着自己，相较平日里半拢的倦眼，此刻算是完全睁开了。身红的瞳眸闪着月色一样的纤微辉芒，包裹脸颊的头发就成了紧叠的夜色，这张精致的脸像是神话传说中的鬼魅一般，诱惑旅人阑入一踏即陷的深渊。在和零的红眸对视了片刻后，凛月感到无趣一般地转过了头，不再看他。

“一会吾辈要出去，冰箱里还有些剩的吃的，吾辈出门前会热好放在桌子上。凛月过一会走到主屋的厨房就好，太晚去了就凉了哦？”  
零起身前说道。凛月依旧深深地坐在走廊的暮色之中，没有回应他。天色一分分暗了下去，夜凉企图钻进窗缝，贪婪吸尽屋内的温暖。零捉住了对方的手，比自己的还要冰凉不少，难道弟弟感觉不到冷吗？  
此时凛月抽回了自己的手：“我说过了，不要随便碰我。”  
在零的注视下他缓缓站了起来背过身，毫不在意身后方才起身的零，兀自朝主屋的方向走去。不过没走几步，他回过步子朝零的方向难得开了口。  
“不管是冷还是痛，对时间永久停滞的我来说都毫无意义。说到底，我不过是哥哥受托囚禁在这的罪人吧。”  
不打算给零辩解的时间，他径自继续说下去。  
“既然这样，勉强自己想关心我的念头，还是早日打消了比较好。”  
即使以哥哥称呼自己，也是生硬至极的口气。奇怪的是零最先想到的并不是反驳他的话语，可真正想说的话噎在了喉咙里，待凛月走得更远了，他才清晰地问出来。

“那么，凛月讨厌吾辈吗？”

凛月再次停了下来，只有很短暂的一瞬，便继续前行。光控灯盏届时一齐亮了起来，墙壁上勾勒出弟弟缥缈的影子，渐次模糊涣散。  
“……不。”

||回家之前很难得的收到了父亲的电话，主要是询问凛月的近况。考虑到不方便打电话到家里，只好为难不太适应手机功能的零。  
实际上在两个月之前，朔间零并不明确知道自己有弟弟一事。打父亲娶了本家不认可的母亲之后，与长辈的冷战和争执就不曾停止过，身为家中长子的父亲最后选择了搬到城市居住，于零的看法这和被赶出去没什么根本差别。  
在城市郊区的宅邸住下，上学，成年，成为偶像开始表演，零从事的职业已经和本家没有什么太大的干系。尽管如此他还是继承了祖上流传至今的能力，并从父亲那学会了使用的方法。起初不过是觉得拥有一项他人没有的技能未尝不是好事，最终可笑地发现这居然是他足够去管控他弟弟的理由。  
朔间凛月，这个陌生的名字他过去一次也不曾听到过。隐约记得过去母亲确实有几次说漏了嘴，让零知道自己并不是独子，可还是在和父母确认过之后他才放心本家不是在捏造某人讹他。已逾接近二十载光阴，本家突然派了管家特地造访，想必定是个麻烦又讨厌的事。  
朔间家每一代都会有那么一两个变异的血统，朔间凛月就是其中之一，他们的习性非常类似被世人称作“吸血鬼”的人。原本朔间家的祖辈就是那类的生物，百年过去，即便大多数家族成员已经对人类生活努力适应，仍然保留着惧怕阳光，倒时差和喜欢红色的天性。至于这极小的变异部分，就是完全返祖了。  
与其他术系家族不同的是，变异者是本家的宠儿，被当做显灵的祖先般受到尊敬。因此当年父亲举家离去时，本家要求将变异的弟弟留下。  
零明白父亲的苦衷，这样一个孩子在世人眼里完全是彻头彻尾的怪物，给即将面临陌生环境的自己带来的不便可想而知。既然本家会好好待他，那留下自然是最好的。只是——零抬头望向漆黑的夜空，雨势暂停，月影蜷在一片黑色的边角，让他油然想起他和凛月第一次见面，他对凛月的印象，凛月的那双眼睛。

与父亲的寒暄十分短暂，以提醒零注意自己的安全作为结尾挂断。转眼已经快抵达目的地，零透过车窗不安地瞥了渐露真容的月色一眼，是满月。  
明知道总会有要直面麻烦事的时刻……零敲了敲额头，果然还是很讨厌啊。  
被冠以月读之名的朔间家，自然也与夜晚和月有着千丝万缕的联系。身后的城镇楼宇逐渐远去，四周陷入和夜空一样的漆黑，那枚饱满的纯白之月赫然立于当空，仿佛是昭示一切兴盛终将走向衰亡的明镜，也像是放逐出异界生物的通道口。  
出生至今，零是头一次这样反感满月。他下车和司机道了谢，见车灯逐渐融于夜色，回头喃喃念起了术语。宽阔的大门前浮现出了薄薄的一层屏障，除了朔间家独特的一条条红色丝线互相链结外，结界中隐约闪动着水面一般的光泽。  
父亲并没有仿效其他族人不与其他两族来往的惯例，而是开先河的积极结交另外两族的友人，相互交流后意外发现深海一族的水屏障术式与自家的禁锢之界能够相当巧妙地结合，反复试验后独创的新术式臻于完美，其余的一些独创也一一教授给了儿子。  
很可惜，这次零无法评价自己的学习能力如何，因为没有任何破坏过的痕迹。  
零倒松了口气般无声笑了笑，看来恶魔并不打算出门狩猎。他推开门，走上漫长的步道，环顾周遭景物并未发现任何的异常，到达宅邸的大门前他再次召出屏障，这一道里门也完好无损。钥匙在门锁里转了几圈，推开门后家中景象和他离去时几乎没有差别。  
庭院里没有凛月的身影，零并不急着走向主屋，迈过长长的走廊赴至后院，他推开栅栏门打开手机的照明功能，仔细检查了一番家禽的数量。  
鸽子把头缩在了雪白的羽毛里，不安地在笼中看着对面的刺眼白光。掀开鸡禽的窝棚顶，蜷成一团的鸡畜们不安地噤着声，在白光照射下仿佛是群逃过一劫的幸运儿。  
鸽子和鸡一只都没有少。

“果然，一个人走夜路该多加小心一些，毕竟在满月之时，遇到魔物的几率还是相当大的。”  
零没有回头，他用貌似温和却含着某种戾气的威严声音这样说道。  
“要觉得我靠着低级生物的血就能满足的话，哥哥还是早点做好被我杀掉的觉悟哦？”  
零听罢方才缓缓转过身。  
宅邸的灯盏栖息在竹林之间，其上方的月色清朗明澈。以这样优美绝伦的月为衬托，凛月安静地站在自己面前。如若不看他的脸和忽然生长出极长指甲的双手，光是这副瘦削的身形很难把凛月与具有强攻击性的对手联系起来，可是——暗色中他的红瞳发着幽幽的光亮，燃烧着熊熊业火。双唇微微张开，轻度的远视使零能清晰看见里头两颗小小的尖牙。  
一旦认真起来的弟弟，即使是自己也会忌惮三分啊。

||如今以庇护自居的朔间家，祖辈原是靠伤害人类、吸食血液而活，也算相当讽刺。  
即将成年的凛月必须要定时吸血，在满月之时尤其渴血。而他所需的饮血量与幼时相比也大大增加。在本家，吸血鬼通常吸食仆人的血液，并通过催眠和暗示使仆人忘却这段记忆，按道理，原本凛月应该一辈子都不会离开有丰富食物的本家，直到发生了那件事。  
在深冬的某个满月之夜，凛月在不知情的情况下捉到了某个长辈偷偷带回家的女眷，吸血过程中女眷忽然的醒了过来，惊叫声引来了仆人。用凛月的说法是“仆人的阻拦真的很碍事”，便将路过的无辜者咬至濒死，幸亏寻找女眷的好色之徒及时出现，仆人才得以挽回性命。  
尽管事后靠着催眠使受害的两人忘却了这段记忆，仆人也以被动物咬伤为借口隐瞒下去，凛月却被软禁了起来。  
虽然嘴上不说，长辈们很清楚一般的施术屏障对凛月而言像泡沫一般容易戳破，这也是他们一直对异变者唯命是从的理由之一。朔间家正因日渐衰弱才不得不走上庇护保身为主的道路，而返祖相当于回溯到了能力最强的初代时期。要是某一日这沉睡的怪物心中起了恨意，也许他们的衰朽之躯根本不是对手。  
于是本家想起了这一代里遗传咒术资质最为完美的长子，即凛月的父亲。

“骗人…………？”  
凛月咬着嘴唇不快地盯着零，自己的手被看不见的绳索束缚在身后，水液般冰凉的触感让他十分不适。和服下摆因为紧缚变得凌乱而且皱巴巴的，双腿也无法站立。意识到自己已经靠在零怀里唤起凛月本能的反感，他小幅度地挣扎着，却毫无用处。  
虽说最后还是自己占了上风，零也险些被逼至绝路。如他所料普通的本家术式在凛月的利爪下丝毫不起作用，害自己前期受了不少伤害不得不认真对付，最终靠与别族的混合之术才纠缠住了他。亏了那群迂腐的老头子几百年没有什么根本上的创新，自己才能制服轻敌的弟弟。  
“不要乱动哦，凛月。吾辈的绳索是越挣扎绷得越紧的。”  
毫无心理准备的被零托住臀部，像小猫一样被抱在了臂弯里，凛月受了惊一般皱着眉头抗议着：“不要把我当小孩子抱起来啊，烦死了！”  
“安静点哦。说起来，要不是凛月突然攻击吾辈的话，吾辈也不会出此下策。”  
“那是因为你突然靠过来啊！总之立刻放我下来……！”  
凛月本还挣扎着想要发泄怒意，然而当他对上了零那双眸子，便不自觉地噤住了声——充斥着些微愠怒和杀意的红色眸子，即使不发出任何声音也足以令人惧怕。凛月意识到在这个完全陌生的世界，掌握生杀大权的魔王大概就是这副样子。于是他像输了一般地垂下眼低下头去。

仅仅持续了两周的平静在这个夜晚被彻底撕碎，羽织的几处袖管在方才的攻击里被凛月扯裂，因为手臂承重肩部伤口隐隐作痛，幸亏只是小伤，还不至于妨碍到自己将凛月抱上主屋的二楼，自己的卧室。  
要不是这种事态下伏在自己床上的弟弟倒还是挺诱人的，不提漂亮得和自己不相上下的脸，紧梏在背后的手将腰腹纤细的轮廓凸出，下摆被拽到膝盖以上的马乘袴裸露出弟弟修长白净的小腿，关节凌厉分明，因为过瘦在束缚中皮肤没有挤蹭感只是紧紧绷着，摸上去手感应该相当不错。零这会儿还没空想这些，将弟弟搁在床上以后意识到刚刚自己是真的有些动怒，大概是老了，居然一时半会想不起缘由，然而注视着凛月充满嫌恶的眼神后，他恍然明白了些什么。  
因为那几乎令人绝望的误会啊。  
“凛月说过，自己并不讨厌吾辈吧？”  
心脏因为渴血和不安激烈地跳荡着，想伸出一只手把它从嗓子眼里按下去却没法挣脱。凛月地脑海被深深的不安覆盖，他不知道这个和自己有着相同血脉的人究竟想做些什么，也无法对他的问题做出回答。  
“那么……为什么总是要拒绝吾辈的善意呢？”  
站着的和躺在床上的两个人陷入了相当尴尬的沉默，凛月虽然不说话，讽刺的眼神却直勾勾地盯着零：被这样对待究竟有什么善意可言呢？  
随后捆缚凛月的术式被悉数解开，多少从弟弟的眼眸里看到几分意外。凛月是个明白人，缓缓从床铺上坐起蜷在床铺靠墙那一侧，屋里没有开灯，而两个夜行生物血脉的继承者都拥有着极强的夜视力，因此他们能够看清彼此，看清彼此间相似的面庞，咫尺的距离，却同样感受到他们相隔很远，很远。

“我说过了吧，让哥哥打消关心我的念头。因为那只会让我感到不舒服而已。”  
声音听上去疲倦而真实。  
零突然想到方才在后庭，凛月因为自己企图以家畜的血来敷衍他而感到生气。的确，自己对凛月的习性所知甚少，待遇也定不会比本家那些对他唯命是从的仆人周到，在不经意间的一些举动的确触怒了他。  
而这并不是问题的关键所在。  
凛月对自己的善意的反感，是因为这种感情是他从未体验过的未知事物。第一次见面时零就知道——那个孩子，眼中没有一丝得到过爱或者爱过某人的痕迹。

对他来说，这无趣的生命从出生起，就根本没有流逝，也没有过改变吧。  
为什么，自己会有被刺痛的感觉？

“抱歉，那么，这样如何呢？”  
兄长倏忽靠近让凛月本能的想要逃避，而过去曾经出现过的预感和他说道：这一次不需要害怕。零见弟弟不躲不闪长吁了一口气，开始慢条斯理地解开扭结脱下羽织。正当凛月略有惊讶地想着这家伙又想做些什么，居然松开腰带同时将衣衿朝肩膀出推去，裸露出了肩膀和胸部的大块皮肤。  
“说来惭愧，身为暗夜的眷属，吾辈不仅有习惯性贫血，甚至还会晕血。”不顾凛月想要报警的神情，零自然地说了下去，“不过作为冒犯弟弟的补偿，让饥饿的凛月今晚进食一番如何？”  
“笨蛋哥哥不会是刚刚在楼下冻坏了吧？”凛月戒备地盯着对方，但发光的眸子因为闻到猎物的味道显得有些兴奋，“或者说，想用食物来让我来乖乖听你的条件呢？”  
“吾辈的想法居然被发现了，凛月很不错呢~♪。只不过，并不是‘条件’，而是和哥哥的‘约定’哦？”  
对方轻佻并胸有成竹的语气让凛月很是不快，但他多少已经知道了零的意图。  
“直到吾辈的血液被彻底榨干为止，凛月都可以尽情享用。只是……  
吾辈希望能和凛月继续往常和平共处的日子，让凛月继续被吾辈照顾着。”  
这大概是朔间凛月打出生以来，听来最不可思议的约定了。不论条件还是回报，都是向着他的。这人究竟在想些什么呢？  
他想对方也该很清楚自己除了这里无处可去，本家绝不会再接纳自己，凛月设想过如若不是零答应了监视自己，本家的那些老头子肯定会想把自己给彻底“处理”掉吧。更不用说在外面的世界，自己是彻彻底底的异类。何况零的能力在自己之上，真想要叫自己乖乖听话并不是难事。在只有计算和策略的凛月眼中，这一切都显得荒唐至极。  
真是奇怪的人，只是更奇怪的，自己居然不反感他。

“可以哦，只要哥哥不后悔的话。”  
凛月眯起眼张嘴笑了笑，露出两颗锋利的尖牙，在暗色里凌厉得晃了晃白光。大概是饿到极点了，乖顺比自己料想中来得太快，零尽管感到奇怪，多少还是高兴的。  
“那么，就说定了哦？”  
“啊，虽然我是个随便的家伙，但只有约定是死也会遵守的。不这样的话，是无法在人间存活下去的。”  
因为对方的带着中二腔调的询问太过正经，凛月自己也只好勉强做出正色的姿态。他对零的感想向来微妙，称呼他为哥哥，起初只是因为自己寄人篱下总该有服软的姿态。如今——他看着深吸一口气闭上眼仿佛准备好上断头台的某个笨蛋，意外认识到无形之中自己早就默认了他是自己的哥哥，而不是出于形式。

那微妙的预感再次笼罩了脑海，从他们第一次对视开始，到刚刚零宽衣解带前的最后一次对视，凛月一次次听见那梦一般唏嘘的声音，不像是谁的话语，反倒类似僵死齿轮泯然于永眠，嘎吱嘎吱渴望重新振作。  
如果神明真的存在的话，那就让恒久的隔离与孤立去看清，渴求另一端是怎样的执着吧。

||自己活跃的时间并不宽裕，零也有随时反悔的可能，能将所有麻烦事发生可能缩至最小的方式就是立刻动手。凛月观察着零被猛得推至床头时的表情：糅合着对自己爆发力的震惊，巨大冲击力造成的疼痛和自己无法理解的一些情绪。  
“不要嫌痛哦，哥哥，这还只是个开始。说起来一直以来都还没有告诉你呢……不知道为什么，我的‘催眠’对你竟然是无效的。所以你最好不要因为太痛苦反悔~”顺着对方情理之中的困惑，凛月尽可能简单的解释了几句，“和我对视的话，只要我想，一般人就会乖乖睡着，懂得法术的老头子们也会被影响，但是在哥哥身上毫无效果哦。”  
零露出恍然大悟的表情。难道和凛月初次见面时凛月就试过催眠自己，无果后才流露出对自己的兴趣吗？  
因为自己是特别的。  
“你真的很悠闲啊，哥哥。”  
下巴被强行掰至与凛月对视，被自己即将痛饮一顿的对象漠视，凛月想必是绝对无法接受的。当下——在自己和弟弟周遭，万籁俱寂，这种沉寂不是一阵忽然打搅的风，或者一声鸟类的啼鸣能够打破的。凛月双腿分开支在自己的腿根两侧，左手扶住了自己的右肩，右手从自己下颌滑下握住了左上臂，形如一只滚到自己怀里的猫。弟弟下巴蹭在了自己的锁骨上，温暖的一团头发溜至鼻尖底下，毫不费力就能嗅到发底的暗香。  
因此，陷入陶醉的零毫无防备得被咬上了一口，因为剧痛有了体温骤降头皮发麻之感，情不自禁张开嘴轻轻呼痛。剧痛没有缓解，混杂着对方嘴唇柔软冰冷的质感，和着贪婪地吸吮，无情得一阵又一阵给朔间零带来神经传递上的巨大折磨。他明知道一旦开始，凛月绝不会手软，那是与日常漠不关心身边事物的弟弟完全相反的一面：有强烈的欲望并被它所支配着去行凶，证据是凛月刘海底下，那张散露出杀意的沾血笑脸。  
那既是他认识的凛月，也是他未知的吸血鬼。  
如果朔间零还算是一个正常人的话，他该本能的去害怕和胆怯。可不知道为什么，他却觉得这样的凛月异常的美丽。他双唇上沾满着血液，和瞳孔的颜色一样闪烁着光泽。血液顺着他白皙脸庞静静淌下，滴落在交结的头发和自己敞开的胸脯之间。在生理性晕眩到来之前，零丝毫讨厌不起来当下的感受，而他很清楚自己过去，现在和将来都绝不是受虐的体质。  
那么，答案就自不必说了吧。  
大概现在被凛月咬死，也只会暗笑自己的愚。兽性与美感于某一点交融在一起，他想确定这条界线在何处，而零知道自己的找寻只能是徒劳。  
至于现实——脸上挂满了冷汗，情不自禁地咬紧牙倒抽着气，嘴里偶有含混不清的呻吟，周身也痉挛般得颤抖着。这种行为被凛月讨厌了，他将零的衣衿连着肩胛骨一起死死攫住以避免猎物的动弹，过长的指甲将皮肤抠出了血。知道自己再看血流不止只能加速晕眩的速度，更何况凛月的食量也快到自己支撑的极限，零仰起头遥遥盯着天花板费力地喘气，脖颈仿佛要被咬碎了。可右手缓缓举起，抚摸着凛月的背部，嘴里仍轻轻地说着：“……好孩子。”  
待凛月终于结束进食，零已经接近半昏迷状态。恍惚之间感觉弟弟停下了动作舔了舔自己的所有伤口，大概这样能够加速愈合吧。随后弟弟在自己沾满冷汗的裸露肩膀上擦了擦嘴，零的视线就置身于彻底的黑暗之中。

如梦方醒的凛月缓缓抬起头——先是看见自己恢复原样的手指，再是零分明的喉结旁尚在愈合的伤口，最后是对方如释重负般的睡颜。他微微张着嘴愣了愣，知道零是昏过去了，而脑中只残存进食末尾的记忆片段。  
“哥哥是笨蛋吗。”  
凛月从零身上离开，退到床铺一边，双脚踩在了地板上。嘴角似乎还有点残留的血迹，他伸出手指剐蹭下来放进嘴里。  
哥哥真是可怜，居然会有晕血的毛病，大概永远失去了去欣赏鲜血那种明亮红色的机会了吧。这些红色如同熔化的火山岩，血滴是深深印刻的破碎宝石，既令人感到恐惧又十分美丽。  
至于哥哥的血的味道，比起简单的是否美味的评价，凛月又回想起自己自从遇到他之后一直接连不断的神秘预感。  
的确，自己是怪物。而和自己有着相同血脉的零，也好似一种自己从未遇见也无法理解的神秘怪物。古早以前凛月翻看过一本关于神话的故事书，里头的医药神阿斯克勒庇俄斯认为，最有价值的鲜血并非来自某人，而是来自神秘的怪物。例子便是那本书中的蛇发美人蛊惑着人类化为愚石，而她的血既是致命之毒，也是救世药剂。  
与自己被永久禁锢无法生长的生命相反，人类流动的血液何其鲜活，人的情绪、人性和智慧都在其中畅游，生命运动力量的循环似乎永无止境。可是——他转过头注视着零安详疲倦的睡容。曾几何时让自己着迷的是人类的血液，如今他却被哥哥的血液吸引了。  
也许喝下这个人的血，就能弄明白他那些奇怪之处的含义吧，他对自己怀有的情绪如此异常，凛月从未遇到过也无法给它命名。  
害得自己都错生了一些无法理解的想法，比如，凛月想到自己方才告诉零无法催眠他前他是明知不可能成功而又一次尝试了的，要问理由的话，居然是自己似乎对让那个人感到疼有些不忍吧。

|| 零在梦中以为自己多半已经死去。  
天空仍旧睡在半明半暗的寂静深处，挤不进一片昏黄的月光。他直挺挺地躺倒在宅邸的庭院之中，听出宇宙进行的声息，黑夜的脉搏与呼吸，听出无数梦魂的匆忙踪迹。刹那对他的困惑是存在的，但是没有任何为他停留。  
当他终于坐起来——或者说漂浮在半空之中，意识到自己似乎并不是一个人形，而更近似于一个光点，一点萤火。渺小到担心一阵风吹来就得被迫卷走到未知的地方去，把他的魂魄掳走。  
虽说即使如此也没什么不好，毕竟朔间零已经茕茕孑立了许多年。既远离了与他尚有几分相似的族人，也与平常的人类格格不入。即便是高中时期成立并且表演至今的乐队，对自己忠心耿耿的后辈，他也始终也感受不到同类的气味。  
不过，他在弟弟的身上找到了自己寻觅了许久的归属感后，这种隔离般的孤独便彻底结束了。他不顾自身安危答应监护着弟弟，原本就是出于相同血脉的不忍，和那一丝渴望摆脱孤独的希望。  
同时，他在黑暗中看到了庭院里的凛月，维持着他见过的那副双脚泡在水流之中的姿态，挨着丛丛的茂密暗沉沉地发着光。尽管他身旁也有着殷勤的萤火，零仍能明确感受到弟弟孤立于他们的存在。他没有注意到零的靠近，倒不如说，他对周遭发生的一切均持着麻木不仁的冷酷。  
凛月甚至比自己还要孤独。他那些在黯淡的亮光中千篇一律、一成不变的日子，才是真正的暗无天日。在此之中凛月感到自己只是徒具形骸地活着，仿佛凝固僵死的鬼魅。  
究竟要到何时，凛月才能注意到自己。

在零苏醒时，白昼的光辉已经掩映在了厚重的窗帘布上，从墙角的隙缝钻进了一道。他只觉得肩膀有些酸痛，然而摸过去并没有任何伤痕。没过多久他回想起了昨晚发生的一切，记忆没有消失，也许是自己的特殊体质，也许是凛月特意不为之。  
的确是段几乎痛苦到无法忍受的过程，然而零已经下定了决心。毕竟除此以外没有什么更安全的方法让凛月留在自己身边。只不过没有想到，这一坚持就过去了整整两年。  
介于自己的职业和名气，维持着每个月按时归来对零而言存在着难度，而他一次都没有食言。即使经常吸血后的第二天会昏睡到傍晚，体力多少受到影响，他也顶多叹息几句自己的老年生活来得太快。  
至于凛月，只要维持了固定的食物供给，零平时言语上的亲昵没有太过肉麻，对于哥哥的安排并不会太抗拒。因为打出生起就没有穿过和服以外的衣服，在零半推半就的坚持下勉强尝试了一下衬衣，很快以十分不舒服为由解掉了几颗扣子透气，打消了哥哥还想给自己系领结的想法；偶尔凛月会好奇现代食物的味道，尽管零钟爱的番茄汁和炸猪排三明治并不对胃口，对汽水饮料和甜食倒是十分感兴趣。在本家有看过仆人做和果子，某日心血来潮便要求哥哥去买齐做甜品的全套用具，作为回报他允许哥哥试吃他最终的成品。虽然看出哥哥对自己食物卖相的震惊眼神让凛月很是不满，但在味道得到了认可后就姑且原谅了他。  
不止是零，连凛月自己都能觉察到自己的变化，最为明显的是他的饮血量居然在逐日减少，大概和哥哥奇怪的血液有着一些联系，不过他仍然是不被允许离开宅邸的，毕竟这是哥哥和本家交接时的约定。自幼从未离开过家族的豪宅，本以为应该习惯了才对——然而当零因为演出拍摄长达数日不归时，凛月不知道为什么居然有寂寞的心情。  
不知道从什么时候起，自己已经习惯了去依赖和信任这个人。  
对于这种变化，零不可能没有觉察。出于不必要的歉疚，零大胆地做了决定，在某些自己归来的假期悄悄带着凛月外出，无非也就是散步或者闲逛。而零印象最深的一次是第二年春季末尾的入暮时分，凛月和自己去家后的山上欣赏流萤。  
大概是因为那一次的经历，和自己第一次梦见凛月的情形非常相似吧。那一日的疏雨洗天涛清晰如昨，坠得红色纸伞砰然作响，在山路两旁的紫阳花瓣上晶莹闪烁。凛月的困意尚在，慢慢说道既然还下着雨，要不就先回去吧。零安慰弟弟说不久大概就该停了，并把伞举的更靠近他一些。凛月看了眼罩着他头脸的油纸伞，伞面上落花微微，一副春色未去之意。  
为了补偿自己又一次长期外出让凛月感到不满，零特地委托去新做了一套和服作为礼物送给弟弟。为了配合到来的夏季，羽织里头是蓝白渐变的浴衣。整套衣服的花纹比较以往复杂了不少，连羽织纽和带缔也装饰颇多。至于零本人，因为怕冷外加想和弟弟的和服贴近，选了同样深蓝色的小纹长着，虽然在凛月发现后遭到了明显的嫌弃眼神，仍然佯装不知照样出了门。  
零原本以为是看不到了——半路上雨才停歇，等到达半山腰的湖泊空气的湿度仍然很高，似乎虫子都躲在了树叶背面不愿出现，两人坐了许久也不见半只出现。凛月早早预料到一般叹了口气，倚靠在零肩头表示要稍微补个觉，如果见到了叫醒自己便是。  
夜凉如水，山间空无一人，沉默中积蓄着些微鸟声蛙鸣。不久蝉怯怯地发了声，很快发展成了持续不断的叨扰。伴随云雾消弭，月光漏入丛林，流淌在了湖水中，无声而明亮。在某个恍惚之间，零倏忽捕捉到流萤的身影，数量迅速增加，围着草木低垂闪烁。待零将凛月叫醒时，萤火已经向他们汇聚过来，阑干如青云星斗。  
这是凛月未曾预料到的，他直起身难得有精神地注视起来，原始的环境里萤火虫的数量非常多，彻底颠覆了夜晚的死寂枯燥。流萤豁动它久敛的羽翮，飞出了黑沉沉的黯然，去探寻神秘的冲动，去寻访幻想的奇观，去找寻更深奥的玄秘。在这奇景之中，萤火将零的轮廓和伸出的手掌照得闪闪发亮，也映照着他温柔至永无法湮没在记忆长流中的笑容。

||零在一阵突如其来的摇晃中睁开了眼。他转过身看到凛月抽回手，若无其事地继续伏在床上看着书，细瘦的双腿在半空中有一下没一下地晃荡着。  
“唔……吾辈居然睡着了吗。真是失策啊。”  
“真是的，哥哥都睡的毫无知觉掉了，居然将手臂蹭到我的身上，再这样毫无防备的话，我要考虑暗杀掉哥哥了哦？”  
听到凛月说出暗杀的字眼零忍不住发出了低沉的笑声：“要是凛月舍得这么做的话，吾辈早就不在这里了吧。”  
“啊……你还真是容易得意忘形啊，只是因为我经常困得要死才懒得去动手，哥哥居然一点感激之情也没有吗？”  
“真是可爱的弟弟~♪抱歉呢，最近似乎有些太累了。”  
“哼哼，哥哥真的是很沉迷做‘偶像’啊，是那么有趣的东西吗？做到强迫自己去站在白天的地步。”凛月合上了书胳膊撑起上半身，单手托腮漫不经心地看着零。  
“需要哦。”  
那是凛月看见零为数不多的认真神情。  
“作为吾辈的弟弟，汝也应该很清楚，我们的血脉被神明所诅咒，疯狂到想让我们在他们的光明中化成灰烬。而只被允许在黑暗中行走的吾辈，珍惜着每一个愿意为吾辈献上真挚感情的邻人。  
为了回报这些原本永不存在的奇迹，吾辈愿意去竭尽全力，哪怕被燃烧成灰烬。因此哪怕非常的辛苦，吾辈也不会害怕……并且无愧于舞台上绚烂的光芒。愚人们渴望某一日被突然的幸运眷顾，成为万众瞩目的明星。实际上，不提这渺小的幸运是否存在，倘若没有拥有去承载这份希冀的肩膀，突然得到的也必会突然失去。  
吾辈感激着每一份曾传递到掌心的温暖，努力回应着他们，并借由他们稳步走至如今，即使有一日这一切都会离去，也无所留恋。吾辈所失去的本便是不属于自我之物，如果曾经被那些光芒所爱，那也已经足够了。”  
含着带一点睡意的倦怠，哥哥的声音温柔而撩拨，似在沉吟又仿佛在认真和自己低语。  
啊……果然是真正的恶魔啊。凛月意识到自己居然不由自主被零蛊惑了。  
想必他的粉丝们，也被零牢牢抓在了手中，这真是不得了的魔力和出息。

每当凛月偶尔对周围的世界产生了好奇时，重重的障碍又将无情他挡了回去，说到底，自己一次都没有认真想过逃离栖身的世界，一次也没有认真想要去拥有什么。比起这些无聊的事情，似乎熟睡和逃避来得更加实际一些。毕竟，哪怕有过对光芒和希望的热望，每个月必定到来的渴血势必让一切回到原点。自己拥有的不过是早就绝望了的期待。  
不……也许，是可以做到的吧，既然笨蛋哥哥可以的话，自己为什么不试试看呢？  
然而当他认真思考起自己有什么特别想做的事情时，发现想到的是一直留在零的身边。哈……这还真是奇怪的想法，凛月有些被自己困扰了。自己难道不是已经做到了吗？

正是因为这个人让自己得到了温暖的情绪，自己几乎从没想过要从这里逃走，大概再也不会找到比这里更合适的容身之所。因为无聊他经常缩在零的身边随便做些什么打发时间，无非是看书，品尝甜食和必要的打盹，而哥哥自然是完全接纳了这样的存在。时光渐逝，两年之后自己几乎快认为这种生活理所当然，可是，这样的日子绝不会永远维持下去吧。  
如果有一天，哥哥的血真的能让自己不再发作渴血的症状，那哥哥也没有必要整日管束着自己，也许当真会从自己身边彻底抽离吧。更何况哥哥的世界如他说的那样，有更多的温暖与闪耀，众人的追捧环绕，自己不但不能独占他，还有可能追不上他了吧。

不能永远在一起，总有一天必须要分开。  
为什么，自己会有被刺痛的感觉？

——如果真的想要的话，就不要再故步自封了，起身去追赶如何呢？  
“唔……哥哥对‘偶像’的感情真的很深啊。”  
“啊，抱歉，吾辈好像太自顾自说话了，不过，的确是非常喜欢呢。”  
零歉意地笑了笑，抚摸着弟弟柔软的头发。  
啊，原来那种感情是这样形容的吗？  
正奇怪弟弟居然没有反抗自己对他头发的捉弄，零便感到凛月的眼睛紧盯着他，漂亮的睫毛轻轻颤动着，衬得那双红瞳格外认真。

“……我也喜欢着笨蛋哥哥哦。”

没等零听清他弟弟不得了的发言，凛月便偏过了头:“不，刚刚是开玩笑的。”

在无意间，弟弟与自己的那层屏障已经如此脆弱了吗？

——“吾辈知道，而且，吾辈也喜欢着凛月。”  
即使没有和自己对视，即使刚刚的语气还是十分生硬，可见凛月还是没能完全理解喜欢这个词，也不具备明确的感情……零还是能清楚看见凛月的眼睛眨了眨，闪着过去从未见过的情绪。  
“在凛月终于能把吾辈真正当做哥哥看待，给予家人的信任和亲情的时候，吾辈就已经知晓了。”  
零知道自己此刻的眼神非常非常温柔。  
“所以，吾辈很高兴，因为凛月是吾辈心爱的弟弟。”  
“真是有够肉麻的，笨蛋哥哥。”凛月的语气里满是不屑，却笑了起来，“那么，除了这个呢?”  
零没有明白过来凛月的意思，凛月重复了一遍他的问题:“哥哥除了对我抱以家人的喜欢，还有什么呢?”  
明明不是那样的问法，零却懂缺乏感情的凛月的真正意思。  
真的只是家人层面的喜欢吗?

质问自己的真心时，零表现出的只有长久的沉默。凛月想必是看出了端倪，才想知道这种感情的真名。  
自己的弟弟，现在既无法理解自己的喜欢和他的喜欢的不同之处，也无法理解恋人之间的喜欢，究竟是为何物吧。  
“会告诉汝的。”  
良久过后，零再次伸出手揉着靠在自己身上的凛月的头发，轻轻说道。  
——总有一天，会告诉你的。或者总有一天，你能觉察到。

凛月并没有继续追究，他看透了零的心思，再继续下话题的话，多少会变得尴尬吧。有些费脑的对话让他感到疲惫，或者说例行地打盹时间又到了，他抓住了零的手欠身打了一个哈欠，便昏昏沉沉地躺倒下去：“呼啊……那么，等你想说的时候再告诉我吧，只不过，在那之前，不能随便抛下我哦？”  
果然，只是小猫感到寂寞了，想用表白来拴住自己吗。零在小小的失望之中也如释重负，毕竟要这么快正视凛月的表白的话，自己相当害怕会伤害到他。  
“尽可安心~♪吾辈会一直守护着凛月的。凛月今晚要睡在这里吗？”  
“又不是第一次了，有什么不好吗？”凛月说完又哈欠了起来，剧烈程度是直至眼角都溢出了眼泪，已经困到不想进行任何思考了。  
“无妨，那么晚安，好孩子~♪”零顺从地躺倒了下来，和凛月面对面躺在了一起，弟弟已经完全合上了眼，连自己被捉住的手也松开了，只是纤细的手指还贴在自己的手掌上。  
“那就说好了哦……呼啊啊，即使我睡着了……也不要放开我哦…………”  
啊——绝不会让汝孤身一人的。  
这副娇小脆弱，寂寞坚忍的身躯，是自己在这世界上，比起闪耀的舞台，万众的瞩目，理想的颂歌更想要守护的东西。明明早就该察觉了，凛月对自己而言，是比“弟弟”还要更深刻的存在啊。

|| 原本以为，自己是永远等不到和凛月袒露真心的那一天的。

在遇到凛月的两年零两个月后，不——在和凛月做了自愿成为血奴的约定的两年零两个月后，在凛月做了不抛下他的约定的一个多月后，紫阳花正欲盛开，萤火虫即将熙熙攘攘的时日，零第一次食言了。  
一周前他接到了出国演出的邀请，然而按照原本的计划会在满月的前一日回到日本，本应该是万无一失的。然而因为一项非常特殊的事情，倒数两天的计划被全部推后一天，原定返回的日子仍然需要演出，直至第二天下午才能去往机场。  
等零急切地想要先传达给凛月一声这个消息时，才发觉这根本是不可能的事情。因为凛月没有也不想有使用手机的习惯，零一直都没有给他配备一部。至于仆人，在设下屏障之后零就只好在自己在家的前提下请他们来打扫，不然除了懂得破解之人谁也无法进入家中，再者，临近满月之夜让生人靠近凛月，根本就无法成立。  
内心在焦急和不安中缩成了一团，然而这次是后辈们为数不多的出国经验之一，他没法放下他们不管。自己的忧虑在返回当日的上午演出前被同组合的薰君察觉，听罢自己原因不明想要提早回国的愿望，对方虽然苦恼，却笑道“朔间难得一次的任性，多少也该是被原谅的。”于是自己得以逃掉早上的演出提早去了机场。  
已经有两个钟头了，白昼和车流纹丝未动。光天化日之下强烈的阳光照在车窗板上，就像打了自己一个耳光。阳光是如此炙热难耐，焦灼地自己不得不一遍遍地焦虑。刺眼的光线仿佛雨一样从空中洒落而下，即使坐在车中绝对晒不到的地方，零也感到灼烧一般的难受。而他很清楚，凛月很可能在和自己遭受不同意义而同样程度或者更甚的痛苦。

喉咙很干。情绪很难控制。  
这个认知再一次出现时凛月已经无法安睡了。自己在逐渐生长的指甲已经提醒了时间，而哥哥明明告诉过自己，今天的凌晨就会回来。  
啊……明明才是傍晚，讨厌睡眠被打扰的感觉，还是因为自己又变成了这幅样子。凛月蜷起腿环抱住自己的躯体试图让越发暴躁的情绪稳定下来，笨蛋兄长跑到哪里去了？

“Dear passengers ,we’re sorry to inform you that the sirline flight No.xxxxxxxx has been delayed today, due to late arrival aircraft……”  
数排座椅后的巨型落地窗将纠缠了零将近一天的阳光又放进了他的不远处，感觉脑袋在近身的阳光照射和误点播报中膨胀起来了，还不得不用帽子把它和自己的脸给严严实实扣好。条纹西装外搭配着深色的和装大衣，使周围的好奇聚集在了自己身上，叫零更加举步维艰。每一阵不安之风袭来，零都会紧锁眉头，咬紧牙关，默默绷紧搁在膝上的手指，为的是能够战胜这无情的阳光与它倾泻给自己的那种莫名的嘲讽感。他有预感，即使提前了整整半天，他也仍然无法在今天结束前回到家中。  
他在背光处直视着从玻璃上投射出来的反光，形如道道利剑，和自己锋利的眼神对峙着。

“呼啊……可把我害惨了啊，笨蛋哥哥。”  
凛月坐在池塘旁，提着浴衣下摆避免被水流浸湿，双腿浸泡在水中多少能让自己感到凉快一些。燥热仍然挥之不去，他将衣摆提到膝盖上烦躁地抓着结实的木板，木料很快被折磨出了伤痕，一条一条，乱麻似得把自己折腾得牙关紧缩。  
已经快12点了吧，零大概遇到了什么难以解决的事情，凛月默默想着，哥哥绝不会无故丢下自己的。明知道约定是自己最重视的东西，难道想犯下随随便便毁约这样无可饶恕的罪孽吗？  
原来自己生气了？这也难怪，毕竟自己在零的身上，已经投注了太多奇怪的感情，生气这样算是普通的情绪，应该不值一提了吧。可是，究竟是为什么呢？  
哈……孤身一人在夜晚的黑暗之中吗，把我带到了光芒之中又忽然地撕碎它们，还让我变回这副难看的样子，哥哥真是足够残忍啊。  
天空的满月仍旧和远古时一样攀在半空，即便再过去几千年，都将维持着它永恒不变的轮转。仿佛昭示那永远都不会有所改变的残酷。

已经来不及了。  
零下机时看了看表，分针已经从表面正上方那笔直的一道微微越界，只剩下时针还徒劳守着新一天的伊始时刻。  
即便嘱托专车的司机加快速度，回到宅邸也至少需要半个小时。  
他甚至不愿意再去想象凛月此刻遭受的巨大痛苦，不切实际地幻想也许凛月的发作因为饮用量减少已经逐渐减轻。甚至出于残忍的自私希望凛月逃出自己布设的牢笼，逮到某个倒霉的路人饱餐一顿，毕竟他的饮血量并不致命……  
欲望是多么阴暗啊，布设下诸多谎言。表面希望凛月不要痛苦，分明是想减轻自己毁约的负罪感。  
——对不起。

凛月觉得自己的喉咙都要冒烟了。自出生以来，他第一次如此强烈的感受到对血液急切到分秒都无法忍耐下去。他烦躁地咬住下唇，温热的血液破口而出，而自我伤害的行为只能使自己被渴血折磨得更甚。  
他躺在宅邸的里门一侧，水液制作的屏障比夜晚还要冰冷，烦躁至极，自己仿佛随时都要失去理智而彻底崩塌。  
早知道如此痛苦的话，当初没有相遇就好了——  
明明为了待在他身边，连“喜欢你”这样奇怪的话都已经说了啊。为了更接近零，更接近温暖的光辉，为了像哥哥一样做到自己想要做的事。  
而想要做到的事，仅仅只有和哥哥一起而已。毫无疑问，那是一个完全值得信任的男人，不仅因为他的血脉，他的付出，更因为他全身心信赖着自己这个被世界抛弃的怪物。  
“明明说过……喜欢我的啊。”

的确，非常非常想要逃避，非常非常希望自己从未和他相遇，想像往常一样缩成一团独自昏睡过去。  
可是，和哥哥一起的话，自己明明非常的快乐。  
和哥哥一起的话，自己会产生自己也能浸沐在光线之中的快乐。  
和哥哥一起的话，自己会有名为喜欢的情绪，虽然非常奇怪，但是十分令自己心安和惬意……

“哥哥除了对我抱以家人的喜欢，还有什么呢?”  
如果可以的话，现在就告诉我吧。不然的话，我会对让我产生这种念头的你恨之入骨的啊。  
这种也产生了，对你有着比家人层面更甚的喜欢的念头————

|| 凛月。  
凛月，醒一醒。  
凛月，醒一醒。凛月，凛月！  
居然不是梦吗。凛月张开眼，那些仿佛游荡鬼魂一般的声音融合到了一处，终结在哥哥仍在翕动的嘴唇之中，兄长焦急到不知所措的面孔让他明白自己刚刚昏了过去，背部和膝盖似乎有支撑物，周围变成了熟悉的卧室。大概自己倒在门口被终于赶回来的兄长发现，急忙抱回了床上吧。  
“…………烦人，不要靠近我，你这个违背约定的臭虫。”  
他伸出手狠狠拽了拽兄长的发尾，试图挣开这个人的怀抱。此时他苦恼地发现零那些讨厌的优点里，有一项便是力量过人。  
“好讨厌啊，快点放我下来，混蛋哥哥……唔！”  
嘴唇被对方堵住，话语生生咽了回去，不知为何渴血的烦躁感混着更迷茫的热度涌上脑海，凛月推开了零的脸，扯开他脖颈前的扣子将讨厌的布料向周围拽开，便迫不及待地咬了上去。势头凶狠用力不小，零却没有发出任何痛苦的声音，只是紧紧地抱着凛月，任由弟弟贪婪地吸吮着血液。  
弟弟的吸血量真的已经很少了，零那一阵一阵地痛苦甚至都还尚未麻木下来，凛月便停下了动作大口地喘着气，零注意到凛月的神态有些异常。  
“好热啊……好奇怪。”  
凛月勾着自己的胳膊，头发蹭着自己的下颌轻轻说着。  
“好奇怪……哥哥……”  
“凛月……”意识到弟弟渴求的是何物，零难以置信地睁大了眼。他实在没想到最终居然是凛月先来勾引自己的。  
“这种感觉……就像哥哥没有告诉我的‘那个’一样……”凛月抬起头，伸出手指堵住零企图说些什么都嘴唇，“哥哥当我是笨蛋吗，我都已经成年了，即使不了解人类感情，也不会不知道人类的行为。”  
所以，凛月也会回应亲吻，甚至，知道如何去交尾吗？  
“凛月，我……”  
“如果现在教我的话，会按照你的水平判定今晚是否应该原谅哥哥哦。”  
弟弟的脸有些醺意的红，大概他还不明白自己究竟发生了什么吧，零没有拒绝弟弟凑上来的吻——怎么可能拒绝。纠缠一起的唇齿里还有自己血的味道，品尝起来有些奇妙的感觉。嘴唇亲密的接触发出了水声，凭着本能行事的凛月大概还意识不到自己这副样子究竟有多叫人难耐。零在弟弟几乎要窒息时放过了他，小猫垂下眼大口地喘着气，他清楚知道零正在掀开自己的和服底部，顺着腿部抚摸到臀部，腰间的半幅带被扯开，在哥哥双手灵巧地配合之下自己的双腿暴露在空气之中，然而浑身发烫的兴奋感仍然没有散去。  
“真的没关系吗，凛月?”  
明明像做梦一样，自己都不知道已经臆想这一刻多少次了——而零希望这一切是弟弟自己的意愿，而并非自己单方面去盲目地侵略。  
“闭嘴。在我没反悔前快一点。”  
话毕凛月有一丝被恶魔拥入怀中的错觉，浴衣褪到了床单上，底裤扔到了一旁，自己的躯体毫无保留地暴露在零的视线里。自己仍然维持着被抱在对方怀里的姿势，被指引着岔开了腿。亲吻悉数落了下来，起初是从眼睛和耳根开始，顺着锁骨滑到乳首上，逼得自己在亲吻中乳尖逐渐发硬，下体的性器也起了几分涨意。在零的脸贴到自己腰腹时，后穴被忽然造访的手指顶弄开来，肠壁受惊了一般收缩着，最终紧紧吸着它们，随着数量的增加被逐渐撑开，搅动之中也隐约能够听到黏腻的水声。  
凛月本还没有不济到嘴中漏出声响，然而零的又一轮亲吻杂乱无章，带着急不可耐的暴躁。哥哥光凭着自己的呼吸声变化就能判断出性感带所在，随后便毫不留情地撩开獠牙，折磨起了自己的耳廓，锁骨，逼得自己难耐的发出呻吟。零仰起头再次在怀里的弟弟身上落下吻，几乎是完全不想放开他的模样。  
“凛月的话，连叫声都相当可爱啊。”  
因为被突然捏住了乳首，凛月忍不住呜得叫了出来，仿佛一只被拿捏住了软肋的猫，他有些烦躁地瞪视了零一眼。  
“哈啊……如果觉得好听的话，那就做点我更满意的事才对吧……？”  
弟弟是真的不知道自己说的话有多么糟糕吗，零觉得自己几乎都无法继续温柔对待他了——前提是，对方也不需要被温柔对待的话。  
搅得自己后头空虚不堪的手指突然抽离，整个人也突然被推得离零的身躯更近，凛月竭力扭回头，看见自己紧靠着哥哥腹部的窄小雪白臀部，和哥哥已经挺立的阳具。随后在自己因为痛苦发出的叫声中，热烫的侵犯物迅速地进入了甬道内部。自己的臀部被对方托着向下送去，直至性器抵至深处，自己浑身痉挛般得颤抖着，明明极其疼痛却有着异样的快乐。身体被填满，唇齿被掠夺，自己被彻底的占有了。  
“呜……哥哥……”  
凛月带着哭腔的小声叫唤只会引自己想做出更加不堪的事情罢了，凭着最后的一点理智，零伸出手抚摸凛月的背部，时而伸到他的发间抚摸，安慰他很快就会舒服起来。小猫的情绪仍旧不稳定，却仍然渴望着更多的亲热。零抽出后又猛烈地向深处挺进，凛月穴肉绞紧，浑身发软，出于本能的想要逃开却被死死握住腰腹。抽插中零找到了敏感点，便不知手软地反复顶弄，弟弟的身体前倾，紧贴着自己腹部的直挺性器顶端渗出了泊泊湿液，乳首蹭着自己凌乱的衬衫发红发硬，头垂在自己右肩上，每一下顶弄后被迫发出的叫声仿佛从自己右太阳穴炸裂开来。  
身体快要淹没在敏感的高潮里了，想要握住自己的性器去释放却被哥哥阻止，真过分啊。凛月咬着牙两手抓着床单，软化的甬道任凭哥哥又一次撑进深处，摩擦着内部直到自己只靠着后头就解放出来，白浊落在两个人紧贴的身躯上，而后穴里也是一阵热意，随后从臀缝间滑下黏湿地粘在两人交合的部位。  
燥热终于退去，凛月被快感侵占的感觉过后便无力支撑，想要躺下休息，可零的性器仍然硬着并插在自己体内。哥哥此时托着自己的下巴缓缓摆到对视的姿势，而凛月原本是想躲闪的——沾满汗水的头发，发红失态的模样，挂着眼泪和体液的皮肤，还有几乎无法对焦的眼神，唯独不想让零看到自己现在这副样子。可零毫不在意地亲吻着自己的睫毛和嘴唇，用温柔得有些抓耳的声音蹭着自己的嘴唇：“果然，吾辈最喜欢凛月了啊。”  
“你这种臭虫……真是最讨厌的哥哥了。”凛月反感着哥哥对自己疯狂迷恋的神情，狠狠拽了他蜷曲的头发发泄自己无名的怒火。  
“这样拉头发真的很疼的，还有……抱歉，凛月。”  
零想起了自己今晚让弟弟的苦守，便充满歉疚地弯下眉毛，他贴着弟弟的鼻尖，和自己有着同样颜色的眸子干净得没有任何杂质，纯净如漆黑夜色中的灼热火焰。  
“没能遵守约定，真的很抱歉。吾辈绝不是有意想去伤害自己心爱的弟弟的……”  
没等凛月因为感到不耐烦想要打断自己，零便继续说了下去，“但是，吾辈现在所做的，绝不是出于歉疚。  
——因为吾辈早在许久之前，就已经深爱着汝了，凛月。”  
比起兄弟的话……果然，更想要成为恋人啊。想要保护他，想要和他亲热，想要把他牢牢握在自己的手中。  
“谢谢汝终于能够回应吾辈的心情……而吾辈也想尽自己所能，和凛月一直在一起。”  
啊……多么让人害臊的话，脸不红心不跳的，真是什么都敢说啊。凛月没有说话，修长的睫毛盖住了大半视线，目光温和柔软，他环住哥哥的脖子，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
“算了……原谅你了。看在你教给我‘这件事’还不错的份上。不过，你的‘这个’到底准备什么时候从我身体里出去？”  
零这才发觉了弟弟因为性器撑满内壁和精液的缓缓流下，难耐地小幅度上下起伏着，因为磨蹭自己的阳具又隐约有一点发胀的意思。零翻过身将弟弟按在了床单上，使对方的双腿不得不架在自己肩上。明明因为再次上升的热度兴奋地哈着气，而嘴中的话语仍然很不快：“唔，放开……混蛋哥哥，身体都要变成面粉了……”  
“明明是凛月引诱的吾辈，不让吾辈进行到底的话，未免有些说不过去了吧？”  
“但是……呜，不许这么快……！”

后半夜都将要结束时，零才用浴衣将浑身湿透的弟弟小心包好，遮挡住了浑身的体液和啃痕，又罩上了自己的羽织免得他着凉，准备抱着他前去浴室清洗。汗液蒸发的过程相当寒冷，他不自禁让弟弟贴得离自己更近一些。  
本以为弟弟已经昏睡过去了，而在经行过走廊时，自己的衣角被轻缓地拽了一下，他停下脚步用问询的目光看着凛月，对方只是懒懒地伸出手指，指了指走廊窗口外的方向。  
“啊……萤火虫吗。”  
凛月的双眼只睁开了一点点，却示意着零稍微再站一会儿。  
在那些小小星辉的作用下，周遭的黑暗转为昏暗，映衬着地面的群星。零在梦中总误以为他们是亡魂未尽的祈愿，然而此刻，他觉得它们仿佛是黑暗之中的灯火，闪烁着温暖与希望。  
“会着凉的哦。”他悄悄对弟弟说着，继续了他们的步途。

再过一两个小时，日初就该攀过地平线，用它的光辉笼罩这个世界。而自己和弟弟就不得不缩回阴暗的角落，以免被这光明灼伤。  
也许有一天，凛月的渴血症状会彻底的结束，终于能过上正常的生活，也许会去上学，也许会和自己一同走上偶像的道路，也许只是做一个普通的甜点师生活下去。无论结果如何，零觉得自己都会接受。  
即使他们的血脉被诅咒着，即使被隔离在黑夜之中，然而不论是谁，都拥有资格去祈求希冀与爱的光芒吧。  
哪怕永远都无法触摩到日光一丝一毫的温情，哪怕永远都无法知晓被白日温暖包围的愉快，可是啊——在这悲哀，孤独，永无天日的暗色生命之中，只要有一点小小的萤火闪耀，就足以鼓起勇气，去泅渡这无尽头的永夜了。

-Fin.-


End file.
